Seria ZiO: odcinek 21
Po niedługim oczekiwaniu w końcu dołączyli do nas Pit, Ami, Luk i Alex. Następnie, chwilę po odpoczynku i zregenerowaniu sił po walce, ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę. Przez pierwsze paręnaście minut szliśmy cicho. Później zaczęły bezowocne próby rozmowy. W końcu dotarliśmy do stóp niewysokiej, ale stromej góry. Położyłam dłonie na skale. - Według mnie, nie powinno być problemu - powiedziałam.thumb|left|210px - Jesteś pewna, Meiuś? Wiesz, my nie trenujemy wspinaczki... - zauważyła Sawa. - Spokojnie, jestem pewna. Na początku zaczęłam się wspinać ja, za mną Luk, po nim Ami, a potem Minato, po Minato Rex, po Rexie Evans, potem Kabuto, po nim Alexy, a Alvin na końcu. Na początku droga była dość łatwa. Później coraz bardziej pionowa. Luk szybko to zauważył. - Hej, Mei. Nieciekawie się robi - zaczął wojownik pyrusa - Przed nami jeszcze całkiem spory kawałek, a mnie już ręce bolą. - Rozejrzę się za lepszą drogą. Wracać nie ma sensu - odpowiedziałam - Zaraz wracam. Na początku oderwałam jedną rękę od skały, później drugą. Byłam dość niepewna, już nie raz zdarzało się, że magia zawodziła. Oderwałam się od skały i zaczęłam chwilę szybować w powietrzu. Dałam znak Lukowi, że wszystko gra. Wzniosłam się do góry. - Luk - powiedział Pit. Za pomocą lodu schłodził lawę Blaze'a i uzyskali "siedzenia" dla wszystkich. Teraz moja kolej. Gdyby nie to, że mamy mało czasu, najpewniej spędziłabym jeszcze dużo czasu na lataniu i obserwowaniu krajobrazów. Okolica była taka piękna, a wiaterek rozwiewał mi moje włosy. Czułam się jak ryba w wodzie. Byłam w swoim żywiole. W końcu po kilkuminutowym wypatrywaniu nowej drogi udało mi się ją odnaleźć. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem i wróciłam do przyjaciół. - Oki, idziemy - usiadłam pomiędzy Osą, a Alex i za pomocą wiatru podniosłam te "siedzenia". Lecieliśmy tak parędziesiąt sekund i dolecieliśmy do fragmentu góry, gdzie mogło się spokojnie chodzić. Wylądowaliśmy, a ja od razu położyłam się zasapana. - Masakra - zamruczałam pod nosem. - Chodźmy, nie mamy dużo czasu - pogonił nas Alvin - Mei-san. - Przecież idę! - warknęłam na niego i wstałam. Rozpoczęliśmy kolejną część wyprawy. Po pół godzinie zrobiliśmy pierwszą przerwę. Cała nasza dziesiątka bez ruchu leżała na ziemi. - Nogi mnie bolą - powiedziała Ami. - Matjo, matjo. Zaraz przestaną - pocieszył Rex. Osa przyczołgał się do nich wraz z Minato. - Myślicie, że daleko jeszcze? - zapytał Osa i spojrzał na niego jak by ten coś wiedział. - Ja nic nie wiem! - od razu uprzedził Minato. - Teraz to już z górki mamy - uśmiechnął się Rex. - Dobra ferajna, koniec przerwy - zarządził Luk. thumb|left|202px- Już minęło 10 minuuuut? - jęknęła Alex i pomogła wstać mi, a później Sawie. - Spokojnie, już nie daleko - upewnił Alvin i zaczął już powoli iść. Wszyscy zebraliśmy się i ruszyliśmy za nim. Tym razem to on szedł na przodzie, zaraz po nim Osa. Jako trzecia szłam ja, tuż za mną Blaze a potem Minato, Inuictus i Ami. Ostatni szli Alex, Kabuto i Pit. Takim oto wężykiem szliśmy sobie, każdy swoim tempem. *** W pewnej chwili poczułam jak na mój policzek spada kropelka wody. - Deszcz... - szepnęłam i spojrzałam na niebo, ciemne od deszczowych chmur. Słońce ciągle było w tym samym miejscu. Przed nami znajdował się dość stromy kawałek drogi. Trzeba go przejść za nim się rozpada - Oskar-kun... - Wiem... Hej, musimy się pospieszyć! - Swift krzyknął do tych z tyłu - Zaczyna padać! Na te słowa przyśpieszyli i szliśmy w zwartym szeregu. Po paru minutach totalnie się rozpadało. Na szczęście chłopacy dali nam swoje bluzy więc nie byłyśmy takie mokre, lecz o skałach tego nie mogłam powiedzieć. Były strasznie śliskie, a przejście było bardzo strome. Po prawej stronie miałam olbrzymią przepaść, po lewej skałę. Tak więc szłam do niej przyklejona. Miałam nadzieje nie spotkać żadnych przeszkód. - Mam złe przeczucia... - powiedziała Sawa. - Tak samo jak ja - potwierdził Minato. Ich przeczucia były prawidłowe. Za chwilę ziemia zatrzęsła się. - O nie, trzęsienie ziemi - zmartwił się Pit i przyspieszył kroku poganiając przy okazji tych na końcu. Alvin był wyraźnie tym zaniepokojony. To nie było zwykłe trzęsienie ziemi. - Mei-san - zwrócił się do mnie - Słyszałaś może o Olbrzymach z Gór? thumb|left- Coś o nich czytałam - zamyśliłam się na chwilkę - Ach tak, już pamiętam! To mityczne zwierzęta Vestalii. Podczas wieloletniego snu zamieniają się w olbrzymie góry, a kiedy wstają toczą ze sobą bitwy, rzucając w siebie skałami. Mówi się że gdy wszystkie Olbrzymy obudzą się jednocześnie, będzie koniec świata. Typowa bajka dla dzieci... Ziemia zatrzęsła się mocniej i nie przestawała. Spojrzałam do tyłu sprawdzając czy reszcie nic nie jest. Nagle w miejscu gdzie stała Ami zrobiła się olbrzymia szczelina, która w jeden chwili rozszerzyła się i zdezorientowana Amalia zaczęła posuwać się w dół. W ostatnim momencie Minato zdołał chwycić dziewczynę za nadgarstek i wciągnąć ją. Sawa kiwnęła głową jako podziękowanie i uśmiechnęła się. Spojrzała do tyłu. Ostatnia trójka została oddzielona ogromną szczeliną. Najdziwniejsze jest to, że góra zaczęła wstawać. - Alvin... Tylko mi teraz nie mów że... - zaczęłam ale nie dokończyłam. Nie musiałam. thumb|left|184px- Piiiiiiiiiiiit! Aleeeeeex! Kaaaaaabutoooo! - krzyknął Luk. - Spokojnie poradzimy sobie, wy idźcie dalej! - odkrzyknął Evans. - Słyszeliście? Idziemy - rzekł vestalianin i chciał już kontynuować podróż, gdy Rex złapał go za nadgarstek. - Chcesz ich zostawić tak na pastwę losu? - zapytał - Przecież oni tam mogą zginąć! - No i? - Nie zostawimy ich tutaj przecież! - przyłączył się Luk. - Skoro nie szanujesz mnie, szanuj też moich przyjaciół i ich życie - powiedziałam - Nie zostawia się przyjaciół w potrzebie. -Jeśli teraz się zatrzymamy, nie zdążymy na portal! - upierał się Alvin - Ja zawsze wypełniam misje do końca. -Nie obchodzi mnie teraz twoja misja, ani inne twoje widzimisię! Ja, ani oni ich tutaj NIE ZO STA WI MY. thumb|left|210px-Ten kto nie dokończy swojej misji jest nic nie wartym śmieciem. - Ten, kto zostawia towarzyszy w potrzebie jest gorszy od śmiecia. - Nie bądź głupia! Poradzą sobie. Chyba nie chcesz być na zawsze śmieciem? - Wolę być śmieciem całe życie, niż ich tu zostawić. Tego nie zrozumie tylko taki idiota jak ty. Oni mi pomagają, nie pogodzę się z myślą że zginęli przeze mnie. - Spokojnie Alvin, to nie potrwa długo - wtrącił się Osa. - Nim się obejrzysz, będziemy z powrotem - dodał Minato. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Zemsta i Obietnica Kategoria:Meika-Chan